Returning Conflicts
by Wongmulan
Summary: Heero/Relena. Relena must ask herself how she can put up with Heero always leaving her.


Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own anything remotely Gundam Wing. Included in this, are characters Relena, Heero, Lucrezia, Milliardo, and other characters famous for being Gundam Wing characters. Story plotline is my own; I see copies of it else where, other than where I post it, someone's getting their butts kicked. *sweet look*  
  
1 Returning Conflicts  
  
By Wongmulan  
  
  
  
Moonlight danced on the tired young woman that was sleeping among the scattered papers of her desk. Her forehead wrinkled in time to a bad dream before sooty lashes fluttered open, revealing sleepy cerulean eyes. Sitting up from her desk, Relena stretched languidly before squinting to see what time it was. 3 a.m.? Kuso, I've been asleep for the past 4 hours. ahh! I haven't even finished signing those contracts and agreements and their due in. She checked her appointment book. 6 hours?! Oi, and I still have another stack. Groaning, Relena stood up and walked around her office, trying to resort circulation back into her legs before taking a quick shower and returning to her papers.  
  
Lucrezia awoke to find Relena in her office working on her last stack of paper work. "Relena! It's 7 a.m.! Don't tell me that you've been up all night trying to finish that." She stifled a yawn while glaring at the young women.  
  
Relena smiled. "Of course not Lu, I took a nap before waking up and finishing the rest of my work. Don't worry about me, you just worry about that little one." Lucrezia smiled, a hand to her swelling abdomen. "Where's Milli, Lu?"  
  
"You know him, isn't up before 11 a.m. on a Saturday. Plus, he was snoring last night, his allergies must be coming back." Lucrezia grinned. "I wonder if it's because of those flowers that someone sent you the other day. They're right next to our room, and the door was slightly open."  
  
"I'll have someone throw them out if that's the case." Relena smiled impishly. "Maybe you should have him take a big sniff just incase." Lucrezia burst out laughing, the joyous sound filling the silent room. Shaking her head at Relena, she told her that she'd be down stairs making breakfast and to join her when she was done. Giggling, Relena returned to her work, and tried to concentrate on it again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena signed the last document with a slight flourish and stretched languidly in her seat. Looking at the clock, she breathed a sigh of relief. Wow. didn't think I'd get done in six hours, but I still have an hour to spare! Mmmm. smells like Lu is making pancakes and miso soup downstairs. Getting up from her 5 hour sitting position in her chair, she stretched again, running in place for a minute before jogging downstairs. Lucrezia greet the princess with a smile and a plate of pancakes drizzled with honey. "Well, didn't expect to see you down her for at least another half an hour. Got finished early then, eh?" Relena nodded while she began cutting her pancakes into pieces and stuffing a few in her mouth. Swallowing with relish, she grinned at Lucrezia. "Mou! You don't believe in me? I'm shocked Lu!" She pouted and continued on with her pancakes. Lucrezia laughed heartily and turned back to the stove for more pancakes. "Just wait missy. By the way, where's that lazy brother of yours? He still in bed?" Relena grinned. "Last time I checked, when I was walking by your rooms, I could still hear his snores. I'm surprised the kids haven't waken up from their father's noises." Both women giggled and Lucrezia left to wake up Milliardo. Shaking her head, Relena reached for the newspaper and suddenly dropped her fork at the picture on the front.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A nondescript man dressed in a black trench coat slipped silently through the shadows, scanning the streets and spaces for any sign of life. At this time of the hour, no one would be out, save, the early risers and bums that scrounged for a lucky breakfast. He reached into his pocket and felt the small item nestled in the depths, smirking slightly at the memory it triggered. Suddenly, as if to clear his head, he shook himself slightly and returned to focusing on the mansion in front of him. Simple in style, it had a subdued grandeur about it, grandeur with the touch of money. The manicured lawns, shrubbery, and trees held spectators in check, they only saw what needed to be seen, and nothing else. From his vantage point, he saw the rolling driveway that led into the trees, to disappear behind a small hill, and end at a large front door, flanked by Parthenon columns and blooming flowers in all shapes and colors. Making sure that no one else was around or watching, he relaxed his muscles before taking a running start and jumping, clearing the spiked fence and hedges. Getting up from his landing, he straightened his coat before disappearing into another set of shadows, silently creeping along to the right wing of the house, intent on his duty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena stared at the picture, disbelief in her eyes. "Sore wa." No. it can't be him, not after this long. NO! I won't believe it! It.can't be him. Lucrezia walked down the stairs, amused at the expression her husband had had on his face when she had pounced on him to wake him up. About to tell Relena, she caught the expression on the young woman's face. No, not one expression, a million. Laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, she gently shook her out of her reverie and shock. "Relena? What's wrong honey?" "Lu. he. the front page." Relena silently handed the paper to Lucrezia with trembling hands. Upon receiving it, Lucrezia saw a face that she thought had disappeared in the world of shadows. Mumbling the words of the article to herself, Relena suddenly pulled her legs up to her chin and rocked silently. "Heero Yuy, famed Gundam Pilot of 01, assassin, and top Preventer agent, has now been reported missing in action by Preventors Overseer, Anne Une. "We will not reveal where he was last seen or heard, nor will we reveal the circumstances. However, his departure a year ago has left us no sign of where he's gone. If seen, please report to the Preventers immediately. Kami-sama. Heero, missing? For a year? I know that we haven't seen him for at least a year, but I always presumed he had stayed in contact with the rest; Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei. Even Lady Une." Lucrezia folded the newspaper and gently patted Relena on the shoulder before wrapping her around the shoulders in a tight hug. Relena held the tears in, willing herself that she was strong than that to cry for that man, the same man that had left her that night so long ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback to April AC 120:  
  
The spring rain came down in a soft downpour over the estate, drenching everything with a dewy look. Lucrezia and Millardo had just had their first child, named Ryoan Milli. The day had be blissful, with Lucrezia coming home from the hospital that morning, Relena had started her month long vacation from the political world that morning as well, helping her new nephew, his mother, and his father home.  
  
Staring out her window, Relena thought wistfully of the man she longed for and love, Heero Yuy. He was due back from a Preventers mission this morning too, and what a blissful day it was suppose to be. She watched the rain make pitter patter sounds on her balcony, and on a whim, opened the French doors to let in the soft musty smell. Walking out in her light tank dress and bare feet, she savored the freshness of it all - the light wind, the smells, the utter silence save the rain itself. The stormy skies that meant this was only the gentle calm of the storming seasons before the real rains came. She stepped back inside and strode out into the hallway, tiptoeing so as not to disturb the happy family in the suite above her floor. She swiftly and silently made her way downstairs, writing a quick note on the kitchen counter where she would be. Smiling, she ran outside, graceful as a deer, and switching to a skipping walk across her lawns. She basked in the wonderfulness of the rain on her skin, warm and light as a feather. She swirled in the grass as her drenched dress twirled with her, despise the rain weighing it down. Suddenly, hands grasped her waist, causing her to stop in mid motion, her thrown back head and closed eyes snapping to attention. The person grasping her slim waist was behind her. Tensing, she slowly turned her head sideways, heart beating a mile a second. Heero's come home. Drops of rain dripped down her back, down her face, the tip of her nose. His jacket was off, his white dress shirt as sodden as her own dress. He had a caring look over him, the same look he had had with her the past year every time they met. He spun her around, waist still loosely held in his hands. Her hands went on their own accord to his face, smoothing down the strands of soaking chocolate brown hair, flitting across the familiar areas of his face; high cheek bones, smooth forehead, smirking mouth, straight nose, pale skin. Their lips met in a tender kiss, his hands and arms wrapped themselves around her waist and across the small of her back, her hands clasped at the nape of his neck. It was refreshing, after not seeing each other for two months. It went from tender to needy his lips crushing her own. She pushed back just as hungrily, her life in the political arena had been long for the past two months, she had earned the long overdue break fair and square. They stopped, chests heaving slightly for air. His prussian eyes cut into hers, her cerulean ones looking back with just as much care.  
  
"How have you been Heero? Well?" She searched his eyes, as she did every time he came back, hoping that there had been no change in him. As always, they were unreadable unless he wanted to be read. "Fine. You?" A soldier always, toughen by his life, and uncaring about himself. "As of today, wonderful. Lu had her baby last night, a boy. They named him Ryoan. Milli and Lu are overjoyed and tired. Duo and Hilde got engaged shortly after you left." "So I've heard." He smirked; meaning a corner of his mouth went up by a fraction. "And just what are you doing in the rain? Didn't think a princess would get herself soaked for just anything." Relena tweaked his nose and pulled away, twirling in the rain. "And why not? It's beautiful outside right now, Milli and Lu had their baby, Hilde and Duo are getting married, I'm on leave. and you're home. It is truly a beautiful day. Why not enjoy it by going outside and playing in the spring rain?" Grasping his hands, she pulled him into a run, through the lawns, laughing and running like children. Façade slipping away, Heero ran along with her, scooping her up and running around the house, laughing at her as her expression of surprise melt away to enjoyment. Suddenly, he stopped in mid run, remembering why he had come back in the first place. Sobering, He gently placed her on the wet grass, untangling her arms from his neck. He had stopped in a good spot; not too far away from the house, but not to close so that they would be seen easily. He wanted to tell her gently and without flaw, prepared for any emotions from her, and himself. Relena was confused. Why did we stop all of a sudden? Isn't he happy to be back and for us to be together again? He looks so. serious. Like he's going to tell me something, something that isn't pleasant. Her eyes, able to reveal every emotion she had going through her, showed her confusion plainly. He looked away briefly, afraid that he wasn't going to be able to go through with it. He shook himself, slipped his soldier mask on, and prepared to tell her.  
  
"Relena." "Yes? What's the matter Heero? Aren't you happy to be home? To be with your friends and family and. me?" Her eyes held the barest of tears about to be shed, the slight tremble in her voice giving her away to wonderment and sadness. Heero took a breath. "I can't be with you anymore. This relationship does not suit me, nor will it suit your best interests or position in life. I encourage you to find someone else, someone who can stand in the spotlight with you, someone who can be by you at all times. I do not deserve your love, emotion, or care, nor will you receive mine in return. I'm going away tonight, and I don't plan on coming back anytime soon. Try to find me. and I guarantee the circumstances will not be pleasant. This past year has been a comfort. Happy even. But, it cannot last forever. I, with my missions and you, with your people and world to tend to, this will never last. Sayonara Relena." With a last haste kiss to her forehead, he turned on his heel and ran.  
  
Relena stood in the rain shocked, watching his retreating body grow smaller and smaller against the stormy horizon. The tears that ran down her face mixed with the fresh spring rain, unnoticed by the shedder. Her hands were balled into fists at her side, nails tearing into the soft skin of her palms. She had gone as pale as her dress, a white figure against the greenness of the lawn with brilliant sopping blonde hair whipping around her in time to the wind's caresses. Her mind screamed the one word that her heart had communicated and performed. Broken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review if you like. No pressure, but would be accepted and thanked. Flame me, and I'll track you down. I do bite when necessary.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm thinking of continuing this story. Feel free to put ideas, suggestions, comments in review. Thank you ( 


End file.
